


Witness Available

by Kitty Eden (TheBigCat)



Category: Tanis (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Multiple Endings, canon-typical weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigCat/pseuds/Kitty%20Eden
Summary: You are in the woods, like you have been for the past four days. It is the morning of the fifth day, but there are no birds overhead. The trees around you are completely silent.And- you need to ask yourself this every morning, because for some reason it seems very important to you--who are you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are six ~~possibly seven~~ and a half endings. Have fun!
> 
> (Feedback gives me life. Please bring me back from the dead.)

 

[You can access the story right here!](http://philome.la/MeerNip/witness-available/play)


End file.
